Chapter 1 The Beginning Please Review
by mayellacullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have a daughter named Mayella 70 years after they get married. Bella doesn't want her to have the same life she has had, and Edward want's to keep the fact that they're vampires a secret from her. But what happens when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you, after getting a bunch of messages from people who want to read this, I decided that it would be unfair of me to take it down, so I decided I'll repost it. Thank you all for showing your support!

Note: For some of you Jerks out there complaining that it's wicked green in Alaska and calling me retarded for not knowing that, I'll have you know there is a TUNDRA in Alaska. Most of it is snow except in the summer months and what she was complaining about in the story was _how much_ green there was in Forks. Compare an area like Alaska to that of Forks and there is going to be A LOT MORE GREEN. And maybe you should take into consideration I wrote this close to four years ago. Which meant I was 14 years old. Two years before my father died. Do the math. 14 year olds don't know much about Alaska, so get off my damn back ok? And if you're going to complain about something, leave a name so I can explain it to you. Thank you and have a good day.

* * *

(Edward and Bella are married. They spend 50 years with carefree sex then they end up having a human daughter -which I realize is physically impossible, but hang in there, it's a Fanfic-. Jacob is still the same general age and is starting up school again -once he is assured it's safe-. Bella doesn't want Mayella going to Forks High School -unlike Edward- so she signs her up to go to Quileute high school. What will happen next?)

Sunday morning, the last day of Summer Vacation, my first day here in Forks since we moved away from our little haven in Alaska. It's cold here, too, and always raining, but there's an upside to Forks, It's warmer than Alaska -alot warmer- and also it's alot prettier and green.

I wake up to the sunless day outside. My night had been hectically exhausting. All three of us, (my mother, father and I) ran from airport to another. My parents were clearly excited to be coming back, never once looking as if they were tired, but with me, most of my trip was spent yawning, and my mother and father chucking skittles or mnm's into my mouth when it remained open in sleep.

Rolling over, I glared at the alarm clock, struggling with a stretch that made my body numb and tingle with relief. It was the after noon, about 1:30. Exhaling, I toyed with the idea of rolling back over and falling asleep again. No such luck though. Sitting up, I gazed around my new room, rubbing the sleepies from my eyes and sighed. Tears sped down my cheeks. I wiped the water away. My eyes always watered this badly in the morning. Everything was still in the boxes, stacked unsteadily in tall pillars all around my room -well, only like two pillars consisting of four large boxes each, and my new room was huge compared to the little space they took up-. I didn't own a lot, partially because our last house was very tiny -one of the biggest in Alaska, but still very tiny.- It was about the size of a normal house, simple two bedroom, one bathroom, small living room connected to the kitchen-. My father always complained on how terrible he felt for not being able to get us nice stuff on account of how much space we lacked, but now that our house was huge -it was a three story house, 3 master bedrooms, 6 guest bedrooms, one bathroom on each floor, two had showers, the third was a mixture between a bath tub and shower- he was going to spend all sorts of money on un-necessary junk for me and my mother. We hated receiving gifts from people, I a little more than her, but that was because of my genes I've received.

lazily, I slide my legs over the edge of my bed and shuffled my feet around for my slippers. I held the comforter around myself as I again started to rub my eyes and yawn, wondering how my life here was going to shove off. I grunted, finally finding them and standing, dropping the comforter to the ground. I looked around my room for my bathrobe. Nothing. Stepping forward, the chilly air nipping at my skin, I walked to my closet that already some of my cloths in -thanks to my parents-. Nothing again. Standing in the middle of my room, pondering where it could have gone, a quick knock on my door, followed by the handle jerking and my father flying with a smile on his face

In a musical tone he sang "good morn-". He stopped, his eyes snapping open in shock, I screamed throwing my arms over my chest. Just as quickly as he came in, he flew back out through my door.

"I really wish you'd sleep with cloths on" he grumbled on the other side of the door. I snorted in reply, "I really wish you'd knock and ask to come in!"

"Well, I knocked."

I spotted a light blue piece of cloth sticking out of one of the boxes on the other side of my room. Dropping my arms to my sides, I walked forward and grabbed it. Without thinking of what could happen, I yanked on it, sending the entire pillar of boxes tumbling down toward me. I screamed as they knocked me to the floor, half burying me. I hit the ground hard, but just decided to lay there. I crossed my finger and twiddled my thumbs on my stomach, staring at my ceiling. Downstairs, I could hear my mother curse, then yell up "You ok honey?"

I sighed a few times and cursed my cursed clumsiness. Sighing one last time, I held my hand up as if she were to see it, and gave a thumbs up, "Yeah, I'm fine!" I hollered back after a few minutes.

Struggling, I pushed the heavy, still safely sealed boxes off of my legs and sat up. I sighed one last time and looked down at the piece of cloth I held. It was my bathrobe all right. We must have been in a hurry and accidentally shoved it in here instead of with my other cloths. Or I shoved it in here cause I didn't care. Looking down at the ground, I sighed and thought of all of the friends I left back in Alaska and pouted.

Standing, I grabbed my bathrobe and pulled it around me. _What a wonderful way to start a new life!_

TWILIGHT

We sat at the table, my parents not eating -again-. They hardly ever ate around me, it was like they were the perfect specimen, never needing to eat, or sleep, or even go to the bathroom. But I knew that wasn't ever possible, cause when they did eat, dad would always tease her about how terrible it tasted. Mom was a great cook and hardly gave herself the credit she deserved.

Taking the fork in my left hand, I juggled three things at once, staying in a pattern, fork of omelet, read next paragraph of _Wuthering Heights,_ take a sip of milk, then start back the other way.

Whenever I read _Wuthering Heights_, my father would snort and roll his eyes, "You are too much like your mother, you know that?" He puts the cup of coffee to his lips.

"Ugh" I grunt sounding like a caveman. Take another bite of omelet.

"Why are you reading such a depressing book anyway?" he questions after swallowing his coffee. He jostles his hair around a little, his pale skin smooth as marble

"Dad," I start, slightly baffled with the same beauty I've seen for 16 years. "It's a classic, I like it." My mom stands up and takes my plate away from me when I finish, washing them.

"So, Mayella, what's on the schedule for today?" My mother asks, cutting my father off from continuing his comment that would sooner of later escalade into a criticism _then_ an argument.

"I don't know" I admitted. I was a brand new body here in Forks and I didn't know where anything was.

My parents knew though. They had grown up together here. My mother lived with her father who was murdered when I was a baby, and my grandma died of a heart attack. They weren't married.

My father lived with his parents and siblings, both biological _and_ adopted. I had met my aunts and uncles, but never my grandparents. I love my aunts and uncles, but my favorite were my aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett.

They both knew how to make someone laugh. All of them were strangely beautiful though -especially my aunt Rosalie-. Like my parents, they were all in their late 20's early 30's and didn't look a day over the age of 18.

Looking back at me, over her shoulder, she smiled, "Well, how about you take the truck to LA Push?" She cooed. A look of placid disgust stretched across my face. "Mom, that truck wouldn't even move if we put it in neutral and left it on a hill backwards with cement blacks in the back with 40 or 50 horses pulling."

My mother rolled her eyes, a slight smile pulling at the corner of her delicate lips. Next to me, my father put his coffee cup to his lips again and muttered into the dark liquid "That's what I said."

Snorting my mother whirled around and chucked the wet wash cloth at him. He dodged it easily, but the unexpecting visitor -who came in without knocking- got it full force in the face, water droplets spraying on the wall.

My mother flinched, her eyebrows dropping in a dip, her white teeth sparkling with concern. My father started laughing, almost spitting his coffee all over the table.

I shared the same expression with my mom, watching the wet cloth fall from the strangers face.

Slowly it peeled away from top to bottom, revealing the shocked expression of a relative. Aunt Alice. "Bella?" She questioned opening her eyes, soap bubbles in her hair. "yes?" My mom asked, slowly, trying not to laugh. My father was busting a seam in the chair next to me, laughing so hard, I was expecting him to piss his pants. Brushing the soap from her eyes, she grabbed the cloth that had stayed on her chest, held it above his head and rung out all the water, drenching his shirt, hair and skin.

He stopped, the water drizzling down his face. My mother started laughing, Alice breaking out in light octave giggles. Spitting out the soapy water, not looking at all lighthearted, he grabbed the handle of his cup and splashed the coffee at her, the dark liquid staining her white blouse.

She squealed as steam rose from her skin. He laughed victoriously at her, watching her squirm her blouse off, a black spaghetti string tank top underneath. My father looked as if he wasn't going to stop. Seeing this, my mother whirled around, cranked the hot water on, pulled out the spray nozzle and soaked him from across the room, and didn't stop till he, the table, floor chair, and wall was gushing water.

Stopping she put the nozzle down and waited. He sputtered angrily, cursing and choking. He was about 2 minutes from screaming. He stopped, glaring at her, his blue eyes hidden in the show of his eye brows. Pointing a finger at him, my mother barked gently, "Stop, Edward."

He didn't say anything else, instead he just glowered at her.

Grabbing a towel, I started to towel dry my aunts arms. Although she was just attacked with scalding hot coffee, her skin wasn't red, it was still the pale grayish color it always was. Breathing through her teeth, she rubbed her arms and the flesh on her chest that was exposed, areas that had come in direct contact with the liquid.

My mother was moping up the water on the floor with another towel. She rubbed my dads shoulder in a silent apology. Smiling, aunt Alive cooed in a musical tone "Welcome home everyone!" I returned her cherubic smile. The last time I'd seen her was about two years ago for my birthday. Her, Uncle Jasper -her husband who was also dads adopted brother-, Aunt Rosalie -dad adopted sister, and her husband Uncle Emmett - who was dads real brother- all flew down to celebrate, that was the day I found out that my grandfather -Carlisle Cullen- and my grandma -Esme Cullen- existed. They lived in Forks, somewhere.

Aunt Rosalie and Emmett lived in Kentucky for the moment, Aunt Rose was going to college and Uncle Emmett wrestled.

Aunt Alice and Jasper lived with my grandparents and helped to bread and tame wild wolves. According to the stories Uncle Jasper tells, the wolves can get as big as horses!

I was always amazed by his stories. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always begged him to bring me a wolf who bayed a tune at night. I wanted a cream colored wolf, or russet or grey colored one the size of a horse, able to leap large swimming pools and fall from the top of a large oak tree without getting hurt.

I'd asked him so many times and all he'd do is smile and reply "maybe once they're fully trained."

My father didn't like the wolves though. He'd roll his eyes and snort "Filthy, vile, crude, cruel, senseless, mindless, heartless, smelly murderous bags of fur and bone. They always get into trouble and he never stop eating! We'd starve before those good-for-nothing mutts were full!"

My mother liked them though, and she'd always scold him for insulting them so much. "Well, they maybe mindless, but at least they listen better than you." She'd giggle.

Finishing up moping, my mother turn to aunt Alice and went to give her a hug. "Thanks for coming, we really missed you alot" my mom cooed. "Well, I saw you arrive but didn't get to greet you." She practically sang, guilt stringing across her face.

"Don't worry, you can't always greet us the moment we step off airplane." She confided. Backing away, my mom clasped her hands, "Anyway Alice, what were you going to ask before the liquid war broke out?"

I took my seat again, my father resigned from his chair and retreated upstairs to change his wet cloths. Alive looked after him, "You might want to hear this also"

"I can hear you" He grunted lifting his wet shirt up and over his head, disappearing out of sight.

She sighed and took a seat. "well, I was at Carlisle's and I was...listening to them speak." My mom leaned against the counter, her eyebrow cocked.

"Well," She continued, twirling her thumbs. "One of the wolves got riled up, and started to act difficult..."

My mothers eyes grew wide as her body went rigid. Alice hesitated. "Go on Alice." My mother said, a dark whisper rimming her voice.

"No one was hurt..." She assured, my mother relaxed. "Actually, they didn't attack...but one escaped." My mother grumbled, "Which one was it?"

Aunt Alice looked up at her, a blank expression on her face, "JB." I didn't understand why it was so bad, all of them were trained, weren't they? Looking at her, I drew in a deep breath. "Alice?" Her beautiful eyes shot up to my face. "Yes dear?" She smiled faintly.

"Why is that so bad? I thought they were all trained?" She smiled at me, as if there was some secret I didn't know of.

"Well, JB was one of the ones who weren't trained, well, enough. He was rambunctious and getting into trouble." I followed her every word. After a few minutes of silence, I looked up at her and questioned, "Where's Uncle Jasper?" Her eyes widened as a flush of guilt swept over her. "Oh my god! I forgot to signal him in!"

Standing, she rushed out the door onto the porch and started waving. In few minutes Jasper was on the porch, his eyes glued to my aunts face as she apologized.

"I'm terribly sorry Jasper baby." She giggled, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. "You should, I thought that maybe a killer was in here waiting, when you didn't show up..." He trailed off. Alice snorted, "Yeah, way to jump to conclusions Jasp." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her for one long moment. Standing he looked at me and smiled, "Heya kiddo." He chuckled. Throwing myself from my chair, I ran at him and threw my arms around him.

"Aunt Alice told me about the wolf JB!" I smiled looking up at him. His face turned to a shocked, then faded to another smile. "Did she now?" He looked at her and winked. "Do you think that if he doesn't hurt anyone and he comes back, can I keep him?"

He was just about to say something when my father simply barked, "No." I whirled around to see him wearing a white button up shirt, the front undone, exposing his chest and stomach. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, leaning against the doorway.

I gave him a sour face, sticking my tongue out at him. "You know how I feel about those wolves." He grunted, stepping away from the opening. "Yeah, and you know how me and mom I feel about them." I retorted, puffing my bottom lip out slightly pouting.

Stopping about 5 feet away, he looked at me and sighed.

We all sat quietly. My father must have sighed about 80 times. He was thinking, deeply he was thinking. I puffed my bottom lip out farther, milking it. I forced out a couple, makeshift tears. I know _this_ would get him.

A sharp gasp escaped his lips the moment one of the tears hit my jawbone. "Are...ARGH! Don't cry!" He growled gently. More tears fell. Everyone was looking at him with a look of disappointment.

Grunting, he let out a large enthusiastic sigh. "We are not getting a wolf!" He hollered, My mother stepped forward "Edward!" He threw his hand up to stop her from going on, "Let...me finish."

She sopped and cocked an eyebrow. "I will let you _claim_ one, but it is not, I repeat, is NOT Staying here!" My heart leapt, turning to uncle Jasper I squealed and hugged him, then threw my arms around my father. "Daddy! Thank you so much!"

He laughed as I kissed his hard cheek. "Daddy, you're the best!" I squealed once more as he grabbed my arms and pushes me away.

Alice was laughing too, a giddy, celebrating mood hung in the air.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Alice sang after everyone quieted down.

"Mayella was planning on taking the truck to LA Push." My mom jumped in before I could say that I didn't know. I frowned. Alice's expression turned into a frown as well, "Oh." She mumbled, obviously disappointed.

Looking down at her, Jasper smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think it's a good Idea, she'll get to know Forks _and_ La Push. And who knows, maybe she'll find JB?" Alice flashed a wary smile, "Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that."

TWILIGHT

It took a while to finally get the engine roaring to life. My family stood on the porch, their teeth gritting from the loud screaming of the motor. They all had forced smiles, but one, in particular looked as if it was mocking me. My mom. My truck slowly putted out of the driveway backwards, the engine screaming louder causing aunt Alice to throw her hands over her ears. Over everything, I could hear my father comment, "That truck is going to get her killed. Let her take the GT." My mother shook her head, "No, the GT's to fast."

"But that truck doesn't even go above 45 without threatening to stall out."

"I don't care, I'm not letting her drive a racecar!"

I slammed down on the gas peddle, the needle bouncing up past the 50 miles per hour mark causing the engine to pop loudly and sputter out black smoke. I "sped" down the road towards La Push, following the creatively drawn map my mother gave me.

I was about half way when it started pouring. I complained as the road disappeared. I didn't see what had jumped out in front of me, but it was huge. The truck hit it roughly. The impact stalled it out instantly. I screamed as it jerked to a stop. Did I hit a deer? Aw man, my mom was going to kill me if I damaged the truck. I shivered. It was a bad idea to wear a miniskirt, and I had forgotten my regular jacket. Wrapping my poncho around me, I squeaked the door open -well, the best I could without my can opener- and stepped out into the rain. It was farther off the ground than most trucks, and I was pretty short for my age. I dropped down into a pot hole that was already about ankle deep with water. The water splashed up my legs getting my butt and sandals wet. "Shit." I grumbled looking down, my eyes watering. Looking up, I saw a long, drenched limb laying across the pavement. "oh no!" I squealed running around to the front of the truck, hoping I didn't hit a person.

I stopped about a foot away and gawked at what I saw in disbelief. A giant wolf was laying there...the size of a horse. My breath caught in my throat. My heart thumped wildly. I was staring at the one thing that I'd wanted all my life...and it was dead, crushed by my metallic coffin on wheels. I started crying, anger welling up inside of me. Stepping forward slowly, I dropped to my knees on the wet cement and laid my hand on his side. He was so warm. I looked up to see a little blood behind his ear, his shaggy, russet hair twisting amongst the actual wound. My truck must have clipped his head. The poor thing. I hesitated, then leaned forward, laying my head on his side. I could imagine what Alice and Jasper would say.

I could hear my father's angry voice in the back of my mind. "Get off that wolf! He's dangerous!"

I shook my head burying my face in his wet fur. "Daddy...he's not dangerous, he's dead." I squeezed the handful I was petting. My breathing stuttered as I realized how badly I was crying. I gritted my teeth as I tried to pull my arm away, but my hand wouldn't let go of the fur. I didn't realize how hard I was pulling till I heard a growling noise. The belly below my face vibrated. I didn't stop, I didn't know what it was.

The wolf jerked below me, my fingers sliding out of his fur as he turned around and bit my arm, not hard, but enough so that it left a shallow cut in the skin. I yelped and pulled away.

My eyes shot back up to him and saw that he was now standing. I began to shiver. I never noticed how large, and frightening these wolves could be when you were a defenseless, helpless little girl like me. The rain thickened as he just stood there looking at me, his head down, his teeth bared, growling. I stood up slowly, my hair falling out of my pony tail. I began to back away, ready to run if I needed it.

His head rose as he licked his lips, a small whimper echoed his throat as he stepped a foot closer to me. I jumped back, my hair sticking to my face. He stopped and looked at the truck, again licking his lips, then almost as if he'd seen it before, he looked back at me, his eyes glistening. I straightened up. He wasn't going to attack me?

He looked at me happily -well, happily in a dog sort of way-. Slowly, I smiled as he looked at me, his grin deepening. Reaching forward slowly, I held my hand out for him to sniff my fingertips. He took the gesture and soon his sniffs turned to licks. I giggled as I ran my fingers through his hair. His tongue fell out the side of his mouth as he panted.

"JB?" I questioned. He stopped and tilted his head to the side. "You're...JB?" He backed away and spun in a circle, growling, and barking almost like a regular dog. He stopped again and sniffed the truck. I walked forward and placed my hand on his head again. "I'm sorry I hit you...I didn't see you." I apologized. He put his head down by my side and licked my other hand. I saw the wound on his head. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts little boy," I cooed in a babyish voice -like I do with all of my animals.- I reached forward and started to move his hair out of the way. He'd growl every time my finger grazed it. Itching around his ears, I leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. "Now, should I continue my journey to La Push? Or should I bring you home so you can meet mommy and daddy and hopefully I can beg them to let me keep you in the house." He looked up at me and made a small whiney noise that sounded almost like a decision. I cocked and eyebrow. I knew he didn't understand a word I said, but I wanted to put him through a test to see if he _could_ understand.

Walking over to the truck, I laid the seat back on the passenger side so that it was perfectly flat so he wouldn't have to sit in the back and get even more soaked than he already was. I patted the cushion. He hesitated, growling his indecision in faint barks. He swayed back and forth uncertain as I climbed in the drivers side. "Come on!" I clapped my hands with a babyish tone to my voice. That made up his mind. He had a hard time fitting in at first, but once he was situated, he was fine.

He laid his chin on his paws as I started up the truck. The engine squealed. He put his paws over his head and howled slightly. Once it was moving, it wasn't as bad, maybe hitting JB was a good thing? I placed a hand on his head and smiled. I felt warm with him by my side like this. He popped his head up and looked at me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "JB?" He continued to look at me. "I know you're a wolf and that I must sound like a retard for talking to you like you're a human, but, I want to know how smart you are so, I'll ask you a series of questions, and I want you to answer them, ok? Bark once if you understand, bark twice if not." he hesitated. I sighed. "I knew it...you're just like what my dad says, a dumb dog."

His ears fell back as he barked once loudly. I cocked an eyebrow. "What? Was that because of what I said, or do you understand? Once understand, two what I said," First he barks once, then after a short pause, he barks twice. I smiled. "Ok, first...count to three" I sat there. A deep wheezing noise came from his chest as he rolled his eyes. With ease he counted to three. "Ok Mr. Smarty-wolf, how about 20?" Again, he counted to twenty in barks. "Ok then, how about 100?" He glared at me growling. "Fine, fine, how about another test? Where..." I looked around "Where's the steering wheel?" I beamed, knowing he couldn't get this. Leaning forward, he touched his nose to the hard wheel under my hands. I was surprised. I never knew a wolf could be so smart, it was almost like he wasn't a wolf at all. "How about the keys?" I questioned. Leaning forward, he hooked his tooth into one of the chain loops on my key chain and pulled the key out of the ignition after turning it off. "Hey!" I screamed reaching towards him to grab it back.

He rolled over onto his side and forced his large paw into my gut so that I couldn't get closer to him. He looked pleased with himself. I strained myself over him, forcing his paw as deep as it would go but I was still a few inches shy of actually reaching them. I pulled away from him as if I was going to give up, then when he curled his paws up and looked at me, I jumped on him. He started growling as I tried to pull them out of his mouth. It wasn't a mean growl, it was playful.

"Let go!" I hollered sitting on his huge chest, my fingers in a death lock around the keys. He looked at me and would start shaking his head every time I attempted to pull on them. A thought ran through my mind, a trick my father taught me if I was ever attacked by a dog and it wouldn't let go of my cloths or something. Reaching forward, I hooked my first two fingers into his nose and pulled back.

His mouth quickly opened up, dropping the keys into my hand. "Good puppy." I replied climbing off of him.

It was hard to get the truck going again, but I managed. I noticed a little farther down the road that he was licking his lips an awful lot. I hope he wasn't going to get sick. I stared at him out of the corner of my eye, ready to fling the door open if it came to that. Carefully his lips parted as his diaphragm began to kick. I winced, as I waited. All of a sudden, a loud gurgling sound echoed as he sneezed. He yelped slightly, then looked up at me relieved. I looked at him disgusted. "Did you get any on yourself?" I questioned sarcastically. He wheezed out what sounded like a giggle then returned his head to his paws.

TWILIGHT

It was about 20 minutes till we got back to my house. As we started to pull into the driveway, JB sat up and began to bark as if he were happy to be here. I rolled my eyes as I climbed out of my side of the truck, again splashing into water "Damn!" I squealed. I walked around to the other side of the truck and opened the door. He climbed out quickly, his paws sliding in the mud. "JB," I called as he rushed for the house. His fur was standing on edge. He stopped. "Don't go in the house, my dad will kill you if you get the house covered in mud." He started to run again, one of two things happening. One, he didn't understand. Two, he just didn't give a damn. I walked forward. My mother appeared in the doorway, her face turning from a smile to shock. JB stopped in the middle of the yard and started barking loudly, spinning in circles. "Shut up." I grumbled. I started towards the stairs, he was obviously happy to see my mom. He charged up the steps, right past me, almost knocking me off the top and started at my mom, licking at her face and neck. She pulled away, "Hey J." She smiled.

Then my father appeared. JB stopped completely when he saw dad. Growls formed in his throat. His hair stood on end. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. I stepped forward and laid a hand on him telling him to be quiet. He choked back his growls and glared at dad. My fathers nose crinkled. "You found _it_." He snorted. "Yeah, you said I could have him." I replied innocently petting JB's head. "I said you could claim him as long as he doesn't step one paw into this house." Just then, a sudden flash of thought came across JB's face. With a cheeky grin, he launched himself from his spot on the porch and into the kitchen. My father chased after him as well as my mother and I.

"Come here you little mutt!" My dad screamed.

"Edward Stop!" My mom squealed terrified.

"Dad please don't kill him!" I cried.

JB Didn't hesitate jumping off the furniture and up the stairs. He even took a special privilege in pissing in one of dad's shoes, which made him furious. When my father finally caught up to him, he grabbed onto one of JB's ears and pulled, a sickening ripping sound interrupted by JB's helpless yelp. "DAD!" I screamed watching him pin JB in a corner. "Edward stop!" My mother screamed pulling him away. I ran to JB and threw my arms around his neck. "You...mutt!" My father squealed, his anger rising over the top. "50 years and you decide to pull this!" I looked back at him as he started to spout un-intelligible bull crap. I stared after them as my mother pulled my father away and held him. "You come here to steal my family, all because of your obsession with Bella! You DOG! You Mutt! You bag of fur and bone! What gives you the right to step onto our territory! You've come to steal my family and turn them against me, you're all the same!" I squeezed my arms around JB's neck, hugging him tightly.

I was confused by what my dad was screaming. "50 years without you and you decide to show up now! 50 years of happiness! 50 years of never having to worry about your pack, now you've barged yourself into our lives again." JB snarled. "No! _You're_ wrong! _You_ don't know what is going on! It's _You!"_ JB snarls again. "You stay away from her!" Father snaps trying to throw himself at JB Again. "Daddy stop it! You're going insane for no reason!" I cry standing up in front of JB. "He's just an animal, he doesn't know what he did so stop it!" My father stops. "Please," My voice breaks.

My mother leaves him and goes to me, wrapping her arms around me. "It's alright honey" She comforts me. My father stands there, his expression hurt. JB slowly crawls to me and licks my finger tips. I smile and drop to my knees once my mother lets go. My eyes are still full of tears.

Throwing my arms around JB's neck again, I hug him tight. He licks my face. His ear was bent back. Dad must have broken it or something along those lines. "JB, are you hurt?" I ask. Stupid, of course he isn't, my dad broke his ear.

Again, he licks my face. Stepping forward, my mother smiles, "Why don't you head off to bed hon, it's late." I turn around and look at her. "But, I don't want JB to go back with Aunt Alice, not tonight!" She giggles and crosses her arms, "How about JB stay here tonight?" She looks back at dad. He looks away, his arms crossed. "Humph." He grunts, his forehead crumpled. "He smells terrible."

I stand, "Then I'll give him a bath." I plead. I didn't want them to take him away, what if I was to never see him again? JB's head shoots up, a shocked expression in his eyes. Did he hate baths? My father shakes his head. "No bath. Just...take him up to bed with you, find a place for him on the floor and set your alarm clock for six, school starts tomorrow, and I guarantee you'll make alot of friends going to Forks High School."

My mother bites her lip behind him, looking worried. He turns around with a smile on his face, "Isn't that right honey?" She had quickly masked her alarm with a sweet and tender smile. She was good at that, seeing how she always made decisions against him without him knowing about it. Like her deciding to get professional school pictures done because they looked better when my father insisted that dishing out 40 bucks to have the school do it would be fine because I was pretty enough to out-shine the entire school.

I was happy too, everyone else's pictures came out looking like crap when mine were perfect. My father was happy and never knew about it and after that, he'd call me mini-Bella cause he said I looked just like her when she was my age. Yeah right.

I Stand up and start off towards the stairs. Mom moves forward and grabs JB. "Hold on hon, I'll get him dried off and his fur and legs clean before I send him up so he doesn't make a total and utter mess out of your bedroom, ok?" I nod. I make my way upstairs and to my bedroom. I shower and brush my hair out, putting it into a long French braid. I towel dry myself off and lay on my bed with my towel in between me and my pillow. I was so excited that JB was staying here tonight.

I laid there staring at my ceiling, about ready to fall asleep, when there was a knock at my door. I sit up quickly, happy as I possibly could get. I wrap my robe around me and dash to the door. My dad was standing there with a large cushion. He walked in and laid it on the floor, a blanket and pillows stacked up on it. JB walked in and sat in the middle of the floor watching him.

I was still so siked! After my father got it set up, he walked back to the door, "Wear cloths tonight, ok? You know what mutts will do, they see a crack and think it's an invitation." JB Snorts, my father glares at him and looks at me with a slight forced smile. I walk over to him and hug him, "Thanks dad, I love you." He hugged me back and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, then retreated out of my bedroom.

I looked at JB who had already found a spot on the tiny little cushion. I smiled at him, and he returned it with a light bark. "Daddy's funny, isn't he?" I ask bending over and petting him. He lays his head on his paws and closes his eyes. "He thinks my JB is a bad puppy." I pretended to pout. Turning away from him, I untied my bathrobe and let it fall to the floor. I could feel eyes on my back. Turning around, I saw JB staring at me with wide, shocked eyes.

Sitting on the bed, I pat the mattress next to me. He lifts himself to his feet but doesn't move. He whimpers slightly. "Well come on." I coax him. He was just a dog. Fairly nervous dog too. I push myself back against the wall and pat the mattress again. He walked forward and stopped at the edge of the bed. It was a king, big enough for me and him. I laid down as he climbed on. I smiled as he climbed up so that he was eye level with me and laid so that his back was facing me. Smiling, I turned my light off. JB went rigid in the dark, his breathing deep and heavy. I smiled and wrapped my arm over him. His deep breathing stopped as he laid his head down on the pillow and shifted.

I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling. Leaning forward, I kissed him below his ear. "You know JB, I always wanted a dog. I've had other animals, but there was always something wrong with them, dad would have to get rid of them for some reason, but I won't let him get rid of you. You actually pretend like you understand, and I've always wanted a wolf when I was a little girl." My eyes started to close. "I'd always...wanted you."

It felt as though I was floating, I couldn't feel his fur anymore, and if felt like skin now. Hot skin. I dragged my fingers across it. I was falling asleep, and I didn't want to. Hotness wrapped itself around me and I was engulfed in it, the coldness of my room disappearing. "Don't forget to set your alarm clock." A deep husky voice reminds me. I open my eyes shocked, and JB's still laying there, his tail slightly wagging. Smiling, I reach forward and set my alarm clock to get me up at 6:10. I didn't want to get up at 6.

Slowly, I laid back down and squeezed my arm around JB again, my eyes falling shut for the final time, this time, the warm voice didn't get me.

TWILIGHT

I had gotten up early enough to straighten my hair. My mother marked down on the map from yesterday where the school was. My father was already gone to work and JB was there to say his goodbye's by the door. I wore a miniskirt -pretty much my school uniform from my old school- and had a dark green messenger bag book bag. I bent down and kissed JB on the nose before I thanked my mom and ran out the door to the old truck. I knew that I had to leave about an hour before school started, the truck wouldn't be able to get me there in time if I hadn't.

I got inside just as the first bell rang. I stared at the building in amazement. It was big, and pretty much connected unlike Forks. There were only two buildings. One held the Extra Curricular stuff like gym, the others held the mandatory stuff like science. I stepped forward and into the office. I handed my slip to a man with short black hair. He was native american, and no doubt about it a Quileute boy. He gave me my schedule and wished me luck. I nodded as I left.

I traveled down the hallway to the math room which was upstairs on the top floor. When I reached it, the door was locked and the teacher had already started her seminar.

She stopped and came to the door to let me in, I handed her the note that the secretary gave me. "Class, it looks like we have a new classmate, Mayella Coolen." I didn't want to correct her on such an obvious name. Handing me a piece of chalk, she had me write my name on the board. In large slightly messy writing, I wrote my name, nervous.

Mayella Cullen

I turned around again to face the class and tell them about myself. That's when I just stopped. I looked around, millions of eyes on me, burning a hole through my flesh. I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. But one thing was for sure...I was the only white girl in this school.

I looked at a sea of Indians. They all chatted amongst themselves disgusted. All except one. There was one boy in the back. His hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail that stopped at the middle of his back. His muscles were small, but tight. His dark eyes stared at me like marbles. I started sweating.

I did the one thing that I knew would work. I cupped my hands in front of me, crossing my fingers and stared at the floor. "My...my name is Mayella Cullen. I...I moved from Alaska where I've lived my entire life with my father Edward Cullen," Everyone gasped, Sweat started to pour down my hair line. Tears brimmed my eyes. "And my mother, Isabella Cullen."

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves again. The teacher grabbed an air horn off of her desk and pushed the button, the loud noise making me jump and everyone go quiet. "Now class, we've heard before that the Cullen's aren't allowed on the reservations due to some stories, but that was old superstition that isn't true now." Everyone stopped and just stared. I kept my face hidden behind my bangs.

"You may take a seat, Mayella." The teacher said as an invitation. I nodded. Keeping my head down, I walked forward, the tears slowly starting to fall. I didn't see the difference in the floor when I reached the row of desks. Scuffling forward, I caught the tip of my shoe on the ledge and tripped, my books and papers falling out of my bag and landing on the floor just I did. Everyone bust out laughing.

I debated on staying there, my legs curled to my chest until it was over, but I knew I had to get up. I didn't want everyone looking at me. Picking myself up, I looked through blurry eyes. _Everyone _was laughing. Even the boy in the back. I blubbered silently as I picked up my stuff and practically ran to the desk in the back. Unfortunately, I was next to the boy with long hair.

I threw my head down on the table and pretended to write the notes, but really, I just sat there, and cried.

TWILIGHT

Lunch rolls around. My stomach is killing me from not eating alot of breakfast today. I head down to the cafeteria and grab a tray of a full size lunch. Out side of the line, I search around for an empty table. None. My heart begins to hurt as I think of the possibilities of me eating upstairs, or outside. No, I can't let me tripping once ruin my whole day, I've made friends in my school, I can make friends here!...I hope.

Walking forward, carefully I make my way to the emptiest table, all the way at the back of the cafeteria. I walk by this one table, with a kid from my math class and I hear "Hey, what's up Murphy." I stop when I realize he's talking to me. "Murphy?" I question, I don't know how he got Murphy out of Mayella. "Yeah, Murphy's Law, What can go wrong will!" The entire table and the table next to them uproar in laughter.

Tears start to fall again. Turning around I made my way through the table's of criticizing eyes to the targeted one. Only one person is sitting at this table.

The table was a long, rectangular table that looked like a bunch of shorter ones pushed together. Sitting down as far away from the other person I could get, I stared down at the food that magically didn't look appetizing anymore.

Out of the corner of my eye, the other person gets up and moves. My heart closes in on itself. Tears start to flow freely as I stare at my tray. I'm breathing normally, but the tears won't stop.

Before I knew it, the guy who called my Murphy was standing at my table with his Posse. His hands were on his hips and a large grin was stretched across his face. "Hey Murphy, you want me to take that banana so you don't slip on the peel later?" his friends all laugh.

My hands clench underneath the table. Anger begins to well up inside me, an indescribable anger that made me want to lung at him. His Jibes continued with stuff like "Oh, I don't know what's more dangerous, a hurricane or you!" And his friends would laugh along. Finally standing, I grabbed my tray and threw it at him, the metal edge hitting him in the bottom lip. The entire cafeteria went silent. "You know what I had to go through! You little prick! It's my first fucking day! So what if I trip, it's not like you haven't 'Mr. Perfect'! I bet you you're the type of person who hears someone took a shit and you're all like 'eewww, you have an anus?" Like we're fucking aliens to you! So leave me alone!"

His friends backed away. When I was angry, and away from my parent's I had a nasty I mean _nasty _vocabulary. The kind of words that would either make my dad beat me with a crowbar, or cry in the corner like a little girl with a skinned knee. "Yeah! That's it, not so fucking tough now are you! You're little cum squad is gone! You're the type of person who needs a group there with you! You're all bark and no bite!"

He looked at me, his nose and lip bleeding. He started crying. I felt a strange sense of pleasure from it, but I held my ground, the tears of anger gushing out more. Clenching my fists, I ran away. I realized what I did was wrong. I didn't have to be taught that when I was little, I'd already known. I hid in the band room under the bleachers. My face buried in my knees.

I had to stop crying so much. It was going to make me seem like a little girl. The door to the band room opened. Probably the teacher. I didn't care.

After a few minutes of listening, I looked up and saw a pair of blue jeans hanging delicately from a tall, thin frame. I stayed quiet.

It didn't help though. The person was standing right in front of me.

I started to think of ways to get away from the person, but right when I'd thought of something, they dropped down and looked straight into my eyes. I gasped as I realized it was the boy from my math class, the one I sat next to. "Hey," He smiled, a cheerful look on his face. "What's going on, Murphy?" His smile widened. I snapped my hand out at him to hit him in the face, but he caught my wrist, his expression never changing. "Let me go!" I screamed kicking at him. "You're awfully violent, aren't you?" He chuckled.

Grabbing onto my wrist tightly, he dragged me out from under the bleachers. I screamed as the carpet skid across my bare legs. "Sorry." He apologized quickly. "What do you want!" I screamed at him, backing myself against the bleachers. "I want to talk to you," He said simply, sitting on a chair across from me. "Why me!" I scoffed, wrapping my arms in front of my chest, my legs burning. I wanted to cry from that, but I didn't want to do it right in front of this boy. I didn't want to be called _Hurricane Mayella_, violent, destroys things and there's alot of rain.

He sighed and stood up again, pacing back and forth. "Possibly because you're the new girl that everyone is talking about, the one who made Fredrick Levinson cry on the very first day of school." He smiled at me. Again, I scoffed, "Yeah right, I bet you're just hoping to get me to run away so you can see me trip again!" His smile faded. He clenched his fists. "You tripped, everyone laughs at someone who trips, you'd laugh at me if _I _tripped," He paused, "Anyway, I wasn't laughing at you tripping, I was laughing at how flustered you were getting from doing it."

I went to walk by him. Reaching forward, he grabbed my arm, "what are you doing after school today?" He asked, a smile returning to his face, "Forgetting about today!" I huffed, pulling my hand away.

"You know, you really shouldn't act like that, I'll make people see you the wrong way." I whirled around, my hair whipping me in the face, "Oh yeah? And How do you see me!" I squealed. He stepped forward, his arms tensioning, "I see you as a girl whose trying to fit in, someone who wants to be loved and wants something to love in return." he began to walk by me. His words stung. I couldn't stay mad at him. Not when he was being so nice to me. I turned around and grabbed his shirt. He stopped and looked back at me. "Um...what's your name?" I questioned, trying to muster up the sassy tone again.

He realized I was no longer full of anger. Smiling back at me, he replied in a husky tone, "Jacob, Jacob Black." I smiled. "I'm, Mayella Cullen, I'm...happy to have met _you_ properly." I smiled looking away. My hand dropped from his shirt. He returned the smile, "Same here, Mayella _Coolen._" I rolled my eyes. "How the hell does someone mix up my last name? It's like someone calling you Jacob _Blake_!"

He laughed. "It is isn't it? I guess...that means that she really is the math teacher, and not the _English _Teacher." I laughed slightly. The bell went off. Looking up at him, I saw that he was walking away, "I'll leave you hear to cry for now, but tomorrow, before you go down to lunch, meet me at the doors," I cocked an eyebrow, "Why?" I Called after him. "You're sitting with me at lunch time."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing._

_My Heart fluttered the entire drive home. Not once could I stop thinking about Jacob Black. I didn't know what it was, it was the first day, the first time I had ever, ever felt that way about anyone. I pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off. I didn't get out. Instead, I laid my head on the steering wheel. I sighed as I rubbed my face. My cheeks were hot. Looking up, I see that my mother and father are standing in the doorway watching me with worried expressions. I have to get out now._

_I grab my bag and squeal the door open. Swinging my legs out, I drop down, landing in water. "GOD DAMN IT!" I scream, my flustered attitude taking control. I start kicking at the water and jumping in it as if my brute force was going to accomplish anything other than me getting even more wet._

_I stop after a few minutes, realizing that I wasn't hurting it -and partially because I was out of breath-. A deep barking echoed from inside the house. My gaze shot up to see JB lunge himself off the porch, across the yard and at me. I scream as he lunges at me, his large paws pinning me and shoving me to the ground. He starts licking my face._

_The water on the ground was cold, and my cloths were starting to stain from the mud. "Get off of me you mutt!" I started screaming, trying to push him off, my anger flaring like fire, but it soon started to burn away when he refused to get off, his hot tongue grazing against my skin. I started laughing as he dragged his tongue across my eyes. "Get off of me you big butt hole!" I holler, sitting up. He moves to the side of me and starts to lick me some more. I hold my hand up across his nose and push it down, "Thanks but my face isn't the dirty part on my body." I laugh. He pants._

_Standing, I wipe off most of the water and mud and grumble. "Great." I walk towards the house, patting my leg, JB following me._

_Inside I change my cloths and take a shower. Coming back down the stairs, now in a pair of short gym shorts and long sweat shirt, I sit at the kitchen table and wait for my mom to get dinner on. JB Sits in between me and Dad, his chin on the table. I stroke at his fur while I think of Jacob._

_"Why the hell was I obsessing over him!" I snarled in my head. I guess my father could see that something was bugging me. Looking at me, he leaned forward, "So, how was your first day of school?" He questioned. Mother finished stirring dinner and came to join us at the table, giving me one of those "don't go into details about the school" type of looks, masked by a sweet, sincere expression._

_I sighed. "It sucked." I said plainly and looked at the stove, hoping it was boiling over, or that dinner would catch on fire so they'd be distracted. "how? What happened?" My mother questioned leaning against the table. I looked back at her, the hysteria that I witnessed this morning starting to kick in again. "well," I began, my voice already beginning to break a little. They shared a quick glance, then looked back at me, their perfect foreheads creased with concern. "I had just gotten to my first period class, and I was heading to my seat...I, I tripped and..." I wiped a free tear away trying to keep it all in. "Everyone laughed at me. And At lunch these kids just started calling me Murphy because of Murphy's Law, and they were taunting me to my face." by Now I was in full-fledge tears, my diaphragm heaving unevenly. "And I got mad and then I threw my tray at the kid and it hit him in the face,"_

_My fathers eyes snapped open, "You threw a tray at him!" He boomed. He wasn't angry, just shocked. I nodded. "I ran away from them and went to the band room and cried." I was hysterical. I was debating on telling him about Jacob, but realized it wouldn't be a good thing to tempt fate. Plus it was pretty much and invitation to kill both me and mom once he found out that I wasn't go to school in Forks._

_Standing, he walked to the phone. "What are you doing?" I questioned, still crying though not as bad. "I am going to call the super intendent of Forks High and speak with her about your problem."_

_Both Mine and my mothers faces warped into a horrified expression. "H-honey, I don't think that's necessary." My mother said standing and taking the phone from him. "Why not! Our daughter was being harassed and taunted because she's new to Forks!" He retorted, grabbing the phone back. "Not necessarily for that reason." My mom quickly replied, again snatching the phone from his grasp. "What reason then?" He questioned her confused as she stood with her back to him._

_She froze. She sighed, realizing that the jig was up. "Well, she was the only white girl in that school." She spun to look at him. He had to think about it for a few minutes, then it dawned on him, "No! You sent her to a school, on a reservation!" He snarled with disgust. "With Indians who think that we're demons!" He sputtered. Mom rolled her eyes, "Edward, you're seeming a little racist right now." Sarcasm rimmed her voice. "No, I'm not being racist I'm just simply saying, putting a white girl in that particular school is like throwing a black kid in a school full of KKK members during the Civil war! It's Homicide!" He whirled to me and slammed a finger in my direction, "And it's suicide that you went! You're not going tomorrow!"_

_My heart pounded angrily. I stood up in a fluster, "Yes I am!" I felt the tears on my cheeks evaporate as if they boiled off. He shook his head, "After what happened today, you want to go?" He scoffed. "Yes dad, I want to go!" I snarled at him, my fists clenched by my sides. "Mayella, stop being stupid! Give me the main reason you want to go back!" He stomped to me, his finger in my face, "Because dad, I met this boy in school, and he wants me to sit with him at lunch tomorrow!" I hissed._

_JB's ears fell back as he whimpered, his nose twitching._

_"Oooo, a boy Edward." Mom teased coming up beside him and wrapped her arm around his. He was shocked, a disturbed look on his face. "Does...my little girl...have a crush?" My face turned red. His face went from his anger filled disturbed expression to a taunt filled smile. "N-no! It's not a crush!" They both laughed. I was pretty sure that they could see it in my face. The obvious emotions that I, myself weren't aware of._

_"Oooo, princess, what's his name?" My mom cooed, lightly poking my arm. I shook my head, "I don't have a crush on him!" I screamed. They both nodded their heads, pretending that they were going to believe me, when I knew exactly that they didn't. "Ok, ok, what's the name of the boy you don't have a crush on?" My eyes narrowed as I stared at them._

_"His name is Jacob." I said simply. They stared at me with cocked eyebrows, then my mother pressed, "Jacob?..." She rolled her hand in a circle, signaling that she wanted a last name. I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "His name is Jacob Black." Their faces went blank as I crossed my arms. JB looked at me, his eyes twinkling slightly. They both looked back at the wolf. "What? It's not like he knew." I grumbled. My father looked back at me. "Jacob Black? He's related to the Black's?" His eyes narrowed. He didn't look to pleased. "Is that Jacob Black Seniors kid?" My mom quickly added in._

_I shrugged my shoulders. "All he said was that he wanted to sit with me at lunch and that he was sorry for laughing at me when I tripped." My mom stole another glance at JB. "Why? Is that a bad thing?" I questioned thinking of how they knew Jacob. "No," My mother started off. "Jacob Black Senor was a friend of mine before I met your father, when I lived with my mother really. All of the Black's were friends with Charlie, your grandpa. Jacob senor kind of..." She trailed off. "Your crushes father tried to get me and your mother to hate each other so he could have her."_

_JB snarled. I looked at him. "What's wrong boy?" I questioned petting his head gently. "He must sense the storm." My father added dully, then started off towards the living room. "We're getting a storm tonight?" I asked looking back over my shoulder at him. "Yeah, it'll be a bad one too, one that could definitely lead to freezing rain tomorrow." I kissed JB on the head, then followed my parents into the living room, the wolf close on my heels. "That's not good." I whispered, thinking about Jacob and how there might have been a good chance that I wouldn't be able to see him._

_I sat on the couch while my parents claimed a large recliner that fit two. Dad turned on the news and we began to read the reports. It flipped by the weather and sports twice before my father changed it. "Dad?" I started, itching my leg. "Yeah?" He asked dully, staring at the movie that was being played. Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. It was a good movie, very sad, very emotional, but if I could have chose to either watch it, or read it, I'd read it._

_"My teacher...today...said the Cullen's weren't allowed on the reservation due to some superstition or something. Why is that?" My father and mother went stiff in the reclined chair. They didn't look like they were breathing. JB -who had climbed up onto the couch next to me and partially laid on my legs- went rigid also. After a few minutes, my father sighed._

_Picking up the remote, he muted the TV and laid his hand on my moms side. "Well, Mayella...they...used to have this...superstition...this...strange story that was passed down through legend...about...vampires." I cocked my eyebrow as he said it closely. I was waiting for his serious face to break away and start laughing, chanting over and over again, "I'm just kidding, kidding, Vampires. That was dumb!" and I would have replied something like "yeah, just like you for not giving me a serious answer." But he didn't, he just sat there with his stone hard face perfect._

_"They, thought you were...vampire's?" I questioned. The humor in that almost seemed to strong for me. I started laughing as soon as it came out. "They forbade you to come onto the reservation...because they thought the Cullen's were vampire's!! Come on! That is so fricken retarded!" I Snarled, laughing hysterically. They didn't say anything. "and what happens when you cross over the line? Do they smack your pee pee and take away your birthday?" I hooted again._

_My father shook his head. "No...something much worse." He was solemn, his face grave. "What? They take away your lollipop? You're no longer allowed to go to Chucky Cheeses? They tell you Santa isn't real!" I Continued laughing. "No, they kill us all." I stopped. The mood in the room was very serious. "They what?" I questioned, not understanding. "They kill us, Mayella, they kill us, Me, your mother, Alice, Jasper...anyone with the last name Cullen is torn apart limb from limb."_

_I looked at the TV, the part where Lennie kills the puppy and noticed that, if we were to cross the line, we'd be just like that dog. But wait! I crossed the line to get to school!_

_I started to panic, my breathing speeding up. "Wait! I crossed the line this morning into La Push! I just killed us!" I Squeal, standing up. My mother shook her head, "No, I called Sam Uluey and asked if you could be pardoned from that rule. He asked what the occasion was and I told him about your schooling. Sam Uluey is related to the Blacks, if you're wondering." She looked at me, I nodded stiffly. "so, we're...not..going...to...die?"_

_They started laughing. "Not unless you tie us up and drag us across the border." I rolled my eyes, "Like that would ever happen. I don't even like you guys hanging around at home." I grunted walking towards the stairs. "Oooo, she especially doesn't want us home now because of her boyfriend Jacob!" my father hollered after me. My face flushed as the air thickened. "JB Come!" I screamed. He quickly peeled off the couch and up the stairs. "AND JACOB IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I squealed, running up the stairs. My parents laughed about it for a good twenty or thirty minutes after that._

_TWILIGHT_

_I woke up especially early the next morning, to make sure my hair was perfect. I didn't want my parents to think I was showing off for him or anything, so I dressed down a little more that what I had originally intended. I slid on a lacey blue tank top over a white button up shirt. The tank top was long enough to be a dress, but it was supposed to me wrinkled at the mid-section._

_Taking my favorite, beaded silver, blue, red, and chrome colored belt, I tied it through the belt loops on the tank top, making sure it hung off just right. The tank top was short-sleeved and very dressy. Carefully, I slid on my favorite pair of jeans -ones with pre-made cuts in the thighs and faded around the butt and knees-. I slid on a pair of flat soled boots that zipped up and accessorized myself with a necklace that I got from Aunt Alice on my last birthday -she had sent it through the mail with an apology card- and a arm-full of bracelets. The necklace was golden with little charms and gems on it. I had wanted to give it back to her when I saw her, but I became attached to it. The bracelets were those assorted color bracelets that were made of plastic. Those ones where if you break a certain color, you have to do whatever it is with that person._

_I didn't believe in that, but I wore them anyway. Trotting down stairs, my bag swung over my shoulder, I was just about to run to the truck, "Hey kid!" Dad called out. Out of no where -I didn't even see him in the kitchen when I ran through- he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back in. "Dad, I'm going to be late!" I squealed, fighting against him as I watched him shut off my only exit. "May...it's 4:30. You still have two and a half hours."_

_I looked at the clock. Wow, was it 4:30? I must have been pretty excited to go to school to wake up so early, especially when I didn't go to bed until 10. JB was laying under the table, his paws stretched out. I itched my head. "I didn't know." I admitted. He just pulled away and laughed. "You're in love," he taunted. "no...I'm not!" I snarled. "Admit it May, you're in love and you know it. You want him so badly." He bursts into laughter._

_He stopped about a minute later. I've been glaring at him the entire time, "heh heh," I mock him rolling my eyes. "I'm not in love, not with an Indian." He just smiles and lips the words "ok" before he touches his steaming hot coffee to his lips. I slam my fists down onto the table, "why are you still busting my ass..."_

_"eh eh eh! Mayella Cullen, language." He waved a finger in front of my face, cutting me off. I bit my bottom lip as if I was trying to keep from screaming at him, "Why are you still busting my...butt, about Jacob being my boyfriend! He isn't!" I squealed. My father laughed. "Because you're so cute when your mad" he pinched my cheek. I pulled away and stuck my tongue out at him, "Maybe you should get mad at Jacob?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, "why? So he can see how cute I am?" He laughed and pointed at me, "You said it, not me."_

_Mom came in, her hair pulled back into a pony-tail with two curly pieces hanging down by her ears. She wore a jacket over a tank top and a pair of almost black jeans. "Well, someone's in a good mood today." She chuckled looking at me. "Why do you say that, mom?" I replied in a sassy tone. "Because of how gussied up you are. Oh yeah! Today you get to sit with Jacob and hold hands with him under the table isn't it?" She gawked. JB lightly growled under the table. I smiled, "Thank you, JB."_

_My father looked at my mother as she started for the fridge. "Hello mommy," He moaned. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She twisted in his grip so she could face him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Now Mayella honey, when he goes to kiss you, hold onto him like this," Mom grabbed a handful of the back of his hair and pressed her entire body against dad's._

_My face twisted into one of disgust as they started to French kiss. "Aww! Mom! Dad!" They didn't stop, instead, dad lifted her up so that she was on the counter and continued. "Bella! Edward!" I hissed. They both stopped and turned to me, "Finally! Out of our entire family, she's the only one who calls her parents 'mom' and 'dad'. That's good honey." I scowled. "Would you two stop it! You're going to make me puke." A dry raspy sound escaped from JB that sounded alot like a laugh. I looked at him. "JB? You ok?" I looked around and noticed that he didn't have any food. "Mom? I mean, Bella? Edward?" They looked at me. They had this nasty habit of not looking away from each other._

_"Yeah?" Bella answered. "Did you feed JB last night?" She looked at Edward. "Yeah, why?" I shook my head. "he sounds raspy, when was the last time you gave him water?" I looked back at him. He looked...dead. Edward itched his chin and hummed, "Well, I left the toilet seat up in case he got thirsty."_

_I whirled around, my lips curled back over my teeth, "What! You are having him resort to drinking out of the toilet! You are sick!" I screamed. Bella shook her head. Reaching into the cupboards, she pulled out a large mixing bowl, hopped down and filled it full of water._

_JB whistled as she walked it over and put it in front of him. He drank it quickly, almost all of it at once. "Jesus Edward! He was dieing from thirst and you want him to drink out of the toilet!" I scoffed._

_After a few minutes with us all claiming our chairs and mom getting breakfast cooked, I started to eat as fast as I could. I wanted to get out of here and get to school quickly. Bella cleared her throat, interrupting my double-fisting-sausage-bacon-and-egg technique. I looked up at her. "Huh?" I questioned, my cheeks stuffed. "Aren't you going to get your pet some breakfast?"_

_I looked down at JB who was looking up at me, his chin on his paws and his eyes large and pouty. "Aww," I moaned. "I'm going to get you a BIG breakfast," I stood up and grabbed a large serving platter. I went to the stove and started to heap all of the rest of the food on it. I stopped and looked behind me, my parent's eyes burning into my back. "Did you want some more?" I asked innocently. They shook their heads. Smiling I finished heaping the food on._

_There were about 9 eggs left, 24 sausages, 30 slices of bacon left -29, I figured that seeing how I was feeding him, he could let me steal at least one piece for myself.- about two cups of corned beef hash, three hash browns and 7 English muffins. Now, if this didn't make him full, I don't know what will._

_I laid it down in from of him, his pants turned to lip-licking and before I could count to three, he had his muzzle in it, scarffing away. I laughed as I kissed the top of his head. "You be a good boy while mommy's gone, ok?" I cooed. His parting good-bye was muffled by an English muffin._

_"Bye Bella, bye Edward," I called behind me, they waved good-bye, smiles stretched across their faces "Don't forget to grab a good handful when he kisses you!" Bella called after me before the door shut. "Mom!" I screamed after the door latched. Muffled laughter could be heard from inside. Rolling my eyes, I walked off he porch and to the driveway muttering about how much of retards they really were._

_TWILIGHT_

_We really did get hit with some freezing rain last night. I had to drive twice as slow, the truck occasionally threatening to spin out on the black ice. As much as I wanted to see Jacob today, I truthfully wanted to live more._

_When I finally got to the parking lot, I saw that I was like, the fourth car there. Carefully, I climbed out and looked around, "Oh no!" I grumbled, "Don't tell me there isn't-"_

_"Mayella!" A deep voice called off to the side by one of the buildings. It was Jacob. He was only in a black T-shirt, no jacket and a pair of Jean shorts on. "Jacob! You're crazy! It's freakin' cold out here!" I hollered. I had put a hoodie on in the car as well as my jacket. He started walking towards me, his hand in his pockets. Of all the things exposed...only his hands were cold?_

_I started walking towards him to meet him half way, but luck has it, I hit a patch of black ice and slipped. My feet flew out from under me and the sky got farther away. Suddenly, my head hit the pavement with a sickening crunch and my vision flashed red then faded to black._

_All I could hear was the sound of Jacob running across the parking lot, a group of kids laughing, and my pride shattering like glass._

_"Mayella! Mayella! You ok?" I heard Jacob holler. I wanted to say something, but my head hurt to much to move my jaw, so all that came out was "mmmm"_

_"Is she ok?" I heard one girl ask, "Yeah, she's fine." Jacob returned. "Does she need to go to the hospital?" a boy asked. Jacob scoffed, "If I said she was fine, would she need to go to the hospital?" The boy stuttered. "No! I didn't think so."_

_I finally got the courage to try and open my eyes. Slowly, the light bled in past my eye lids, Jacob had me held to the ground by shoulders, his hair grazing my neck. He smiled with relief as my eyes fluttered open and shut a few times. "Am I in heaven?" I grumbled. Jacob laughed loudly, his deep voice making my head pound. I moved my hands to my head slowly, "If you were in heaven, the I wouldn't be here!"_

_My eyes slowly opened again, a pressure pushing on my eardrums. Scooping his arms under me, he lifted me from the cement. "How...how badly, did I fall?" I questioned. He grunted, his warm arms holding me tight as he walked. "You fell worse than everyone else. The crunching of your skull once it hit the pavement was loud enough for people across the parking lot to hear in their cars."_

_I winced. He looked down at me, "you ok?" You want I should drive you home?" I shook my head. Now that I was here with him, I wasn't willing to go away that fast. He just chuckled. "Stubborn."_

_He walked me to the first building -the building with the nurses office in it,.- and carried me down the hall. "I'm...ok, really" I grumbled, putting my hand out, stopping his entrance to the nurses. "Well, I heard different." He returned lightly. "But I feel fine." I said again, trying roll out of his arms. He snapped his arms up and around me, squeezing me tightly to his body. I tried my hardest to get free, but his arms didn't budge._

_Walking to the cot, he dumped me out and stepped away. I crossed my arms and scowled, attempting to make myself seem more intimidating. I could tell it wasn't working. My eyes stayed adverted. I didn't want to lose, not to him. He didn't say anything until I dared myself to steal a glance._

_Peering up at him, I saw a wide grin on his face. "What are you smirking at?" I growled, my anger starting to diminish. "You get hurt, and still you don't want help? God women keep getting more and more weird!"_

_His booming laugh echoed through the room, making the pressure in my head pound. "Shut up." I grumbled under my breath. Keeping my arms crossed, I laid down all the way and pouted. His laugh died down to a chuckle, then here was nothing else. Feeling the cot next to me shift, I looked over my shoulder, my teeth chattering. He was roosted on the edge, his smile faced towards me. "You cold?" He questioned with concern. "No!" I snorted. I lied. I was freezing._

_He said nothing. Before I knew it, my back was engulfed in warmth. His arm nudged itself under mine and wrapped around my ribs. I tried to pull myself away but his grip on me tightened. "What are you doing!" I hissed, more worried that we'd be caught by someone. "I'm keeping you warm." He replied simply, burring his face in my hair. "I don't need that!" I hissed again, trying to yank myself free. "Your teeth are chattering so loud it sounds like a wood-pecker on speed. Stay down."_

_He wrapped his legs around me, keeping my legs to the cot. "Why are you so close? Why don't you just get me a blanket if you're so damn worried about me being cold?!" His laugh blew through my hair causing a scorched spot on the back of my head. "Because I know you like this better." He chuckled then laid his chin on my shoulder, looking down at my face. "Oh yeah? How do you figure?" I questioned, biting at his nose. He pulled his head away, the grin growing, "Because I can hear your heart beating and I can feel its speed under my hand." The hand that was over my heart twitched, lightly squeezing my breast. Reaching up, I grabbed it and yanked it down, "Watch what your grabbing or else you won't have anything to grab with."_

_He laid his head down on my shoulder, his grip on me tightening. I squeaked gently and laid my head down on the combined pillow of the cot. Feeling a jerking, I heard the plopping of Jacob's sneakers hit the floor. "The reason for that?" I questioned keeping my head down. "I can't sleep with my shoes on." He mumbled into my shoulder. "We're not supposed to be sleeping anyway." I shook my arm._

_A slurping noise sounded under his face. It was the sound of him sucking something back. Wiping his mouth off on his own shoulder he apologized, "Sorry, I was drooling." I rolled my eyes and grunted, "There better not be any stains." He laughed lightly then ran a hand across my jacket. "Nope, only a puddle." I faked a gag. Well, kind of faked. I hated saliva. I didn't even like it when I drooled at home._

_He laid his head back down and wrapped the hand that he wiped my jacket off around me, squeezing me tightly again. We sat there like that for a few minutes, the quiet beginning to creep in on me. I was surprised the nurse wasn't here yet. We must have been sitting here for at the very least 45 minutes._

_Turning my head, I looked at the clock. 7:25. We'd only been in here for 10 minutes. I exhaled loudly, my ribs falling out from under Jacob's arms. "What's wrong?" He mumbled into my shoulder. I looked down and saw his beautiful brown eyes looking up at me with confusion. He was giving me the same look JB always gave me. I smiled. "I can't believe we've only been here for 10 minutes. It feels longer." He smiled and exhaled much like I had, the air coming out of his nose blew my hair into my face. He chuckled and reached up grabbing the stray strands, "Sorry 'bout that."_

_I just smiled and began to think about how the day was going to go. I had thought all the way up until fourth period when Jacob began to fidget. A zipping noise filled the room and my boots fell off. Jacob hadn't worn socks and neither did I because of the type of boots they were. "Jake!" I squealed. His toes traveled along the sides of my feet, then when they found mine, they locked themselves amongst mine. Our toes clutched together. "Your feet are freezing." He mumbled, pressing his entire body against mine._

_I was speechless. Here I was, in school with a completely attractive boy playing footsie with him! I haven't even held hands with a boy before, let alone played footsie. I stuttered, "W-well...n-no! Y-your feet are just so damn hot!" He lifted his head and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, "You have a foot fetish? I never thought someone like you would be into that type of stuff." My heart started racing. I could feel the blood rush to my face._

_I ripped myself out of his arms and shoved myself against the cabinets on the other side of the room. "No! I do NOT have a foot fetish you freak!" I was getting flustered over something so small that the smile that broke out on his face made me angry. "Oh, it sounded like you did, I mean my feet are hot." I shook my head. "That isn't what I meant! I meant temperature wise!" He started laughing and stood up, "I know, I'm not stupid!"_

_Confusion conquered embarrassment. "Huh?" I questioned dumbly. "I knew what you meant this entire time, I just wanted to get you riled up." He boomed, his hands sliding into his pockets. Anger engulfed me. My fists slammed shut. "Why would you do something like that! Why do you want to get me pissed off!" I snarled, my voice had been worked up to a full fledge scream now that I was sure people down the hallway could hear. Again he laughed as he slid his shoes on, "Because, believe it or not, you're the first girl I've ever met who was actually cute when she was mad."_

_The anger melted away as he walked out the door to the nurses office and down the hallway. I looked after him, my face warm. It looks like my fathers advice was taken subconsciously. I got mad at Jacob Black, just for him to see how cute I was._

_TWILIGHT_

_I had ended up forgetting to get something from my locker and ended up late to class, even though I walked to math with Jacob first. I knocked on the door so she could let me in. All of the doors were locked in case there was ever a lock down in which was actually supposed to practiced. I apologized and ran off to my seat but slowed down enough so that I could make it up the step without tripping. Unfortunately, while I was being smug telling everyone in the class to shove it in my mind, I tripped over some girls desk and tumbled to the floor. Everyone started laughing like they did that first day._

_I stood up quickly and ran to my seat and sat down. "Mrs. Coolen are you alright?" she questioned. I closed my eyes embarrassed as hell and chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah! I'm fine I always trip! hehe, actually, it's a hobby" Everyone turned around to face the front of the class again, still chuckling though very lightly I added quiet enough so she couldn't hear me "a hobby my ass, I only fucking trip when I'm nervous."_

_Next to me, Jacob laughed quietly and added, "Or running, or skipping, or walking, or standing still. Hell, you manage to trip while tripping." I glared at him. "STFU." I grumbled. He cocked and eyebrow, a smile stretched across his face, "What is that supposed to mean?" I felt a wave of Triumph surge through me as I smirked at him. "It means Shut the Fuck Up." He laughed a little to loud, the teacher looked back at us. "Is there something that you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Black?" He laughed again, this time louder. My face flushed. We were going to get detention! "Do you know what STFU means?" He hooted. She didn't look too amused. "No, what does it mean Mr. Black?" He laughed louder and lightly hit my arm, "Go ahead May, tell her." My jaw dropped. Was he trying to get them to call my parents? If they did, they would ream my ass for sure!_

_Looking down at my desk, I mumbled it. Jacob laughed again, "Oh, come on May, she didn't hear you." Anger welled up inside my chest as tears began to flow freely. I stayed quiet. "Come on!" Jacob begged. "Tell me!" The teacher growled growing impatient. "Tell her!" Finally, my anger bubbling over the top, I threw myself to my feet knocking my books onto the floor I screamed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!! OK! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS IT MEANS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jacob fell quiet and stared at me. I'm sure it was pretty easy to see the tears. The teacher stuttered at the front of the class. "Mrs. Coolen! That is very un-appropriate!" she growled at me. Whirling around I slammed my text book against the floor and screamed at her, "IT'S CULLEN! FUCKING CULLEN NOT COOLEN YOU DUMB BITCH!" Everyone sat quietly. A shocked look across her face. Jacob stared at me slightly frightened. The tears fell more than freely now. I shook my head, grabbed everything and started my way towards the door. "Mrs. Cullen-" She began but I held up my hand, "I'll send myself to the office, you just doom me ok?" I hissed. Jacob stood up, "Mrs. Talis, please, it's my fault. I was planning on taking blame for this from the start, but somehow, it spiraled out of control." Mrs. Talis nodded. "Jacob, escort her to the office. Her parents will receive a call about what she called me, and you will get four days of detention for making her so mad and prodding her to say such unnecessary, vulgar things during a class." He nodded and headed off to join me._

_Everyone was whispering about me and Jacob. "I think their screwing." the kid closest to me whispered to a girl next to him. "STFU!!" I screamed "I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE! IF SOME STUPID ASS RUMOR IS SPREAD BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!" The kid pulled away and glared at me, "Mind your own damn business skank!" He screamed at me. I threw myself at him. I managed to tackle the kid out of his chair and put in a couple good cracks to the face. Jacob lunged forward and grabbed me pulling me off. The kid was crying, his nose bloody and his lip ripped open. That's when I realized that Fredrick Levinson wasn't in school today. Was it because of me? Pulling me away from the kid Jacob struggled. I tried to break through his grip, the tears burning my cheeks. "Please don't give her that bad of a punishment!" I could hear Jacob squeal as he struggled to contain me. I snapped my elbow back and got him in the face. I didn't mean it, I just wanted to get him away from me so I could beat the shit out of that kid._

_It didn't work. All Jake did was hold on tighter. The kid squealed through his tears, "You're so lucky your slut of a girlfriend is a girl or I'd kick her ass." That got me even more pissed off. I snapped my hand out at him. Jacob pulled me back. "Dude, she as psychotic as her father!" a girl in the back of the room squealed. I stopped, my face turning blank. She...said what? The words snapped through my head. "Mayella, come on." Jacob whispered. Almost as if his voice triggered it, I snapped my elbow across his face. He fell backwards, his arms slipping out from around me. I lunged towards the back of the room, but hot hands grabbed my wrists ripping me back. I screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" I was crying hysterically now, my struggling fading. Grabbing me, Jacob pushed me out the door and quickly pulled it shut._

_I slammed myself against it and tried to open it. "Mayella, stop!" Jacob screamed. "NO! Did you hear what they said about me! About you! You're just going to let them!" He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me down the hall, "There's nothing else we can do about it!" I struggled against him but his grip remained tight and he remained pulling. "Mayella, You wouldn't be doing this right now if it wasn't for me! Stop! Why are you acting like this!" He stopped and turned to look at me. My face was probably warped. I kept screaming "let me go, I'm going to kill them!"_

_Reaching forward, Jacob grabbed my other wrist and slammed me against the lockers. "Let me go Jacob!" I screamed. Taking a deep breath, the next thing I knew, Jacob had his lips against mine. My body went stiff as his lips crushed mine. My tears drizzled down steadily. I was lost in the taste of his lips, the breath that leaked from his slightly parted lips intoxicating. He pulled away, his eyes looking down. Pulling away, he held my wrists against the lockers and mumbled "You can breathe now."_

_I did, my exhaling breath coming out shaky. He let go and backed away, his muscles were tense. I hadn't noticed, but he was shaking. He looked mad. I looked down at his now clenched fists. Reaching forward I touched his left hand. His muscles slid into a lag position, his hand falling open. I brought it up and held it with both hands in front of my face. Smiling, tears brimming my eyes, I buried my face into the monstrous palm of his hand and dropped my hands. He laughed and rubbed his hand across my face. "You sure do know calm someone down, don't you?" He chuckled. I pulled away and smiled. "Everyone but myself." I replied, my smile slipping away. Jacob smiled. "You lose your temper like me and my friends, maybe you should meet them."_

_I smiled. "That sounds great!" I stopped and began to think. "Wait!" He looked at me, his body half turned for the office. "Do...do they come to school here?" I questioned. He smiled, "Yep. There are six of them that go to this school, well, one just started High School" I cocked an eyebrow. "You only have six friends?" He smiled, "Yeah, people don't like me as much since I put one kid in traction because he decided to say something stupid and piss me off."_

_My Jaw dropped. Jacob? Jacob put someone into traction? I chuckled nervously. "I'd...love...to meet...them." I muttered. He laughed. "Great, they all sit with me at lunch. Yesterday would have been Seth's first day in that cafeteria, if not for the fact he was a school skipper." He growled, a smile stretched across his face. "What's wrong with missing the first day?" I questioned. Jacob looked down at me. I never really noticed how tall he was. He towered over me like a tree. He snorted, "Well, I'm sure that if he was eating lunch, he would have been able to see you throw the tray at Fredrick Levinson." My face turned red. So, his friends saw that too._

_Walking forward, Jacob held his hand out and smiled. "Shall we go to the office?" I smiled and nodded, "To get my ass reamed on the second day of school by my parents? Sure! Sounds like fun!" He laughed and began to lead to the office. Two delinquents, one had detention for the rest of the week, and one was road kill when she got home...We were a perfect pair._

_TWILIGHT_

_We were forced to sit in the office until lunch. On top of that, I wasn't allowed to talk to my parents until after school. I was dead._

_Jacob and I walked down to the cafeteria together no saying a word. At the bottom of the stairs to the cafeteria, a group of people were standing there. They were all tall, thin people who looked older than teenagers, but they were good looking. Five boys, and a Girl. I stopped when the youngest looking one -shortest- ran up the stairs at us. I screamed as he tackled Jacob to the stair case and went for his throat._

_They both tumbled down the stair case hitting the doors at the bottom. "Stop them!" I squealed as the little one punched Jacob in the face. Scoffing, the girl stepped forward, "Come on boys, you're scaring her!" They both stopped. The little one started laughing. "Aww. I guess we have to hold on until after school, huh?" Jacob laughed in return, "yeah, she's not used to this. She's new here also." The little one turned around and smiled at me. He was sitting on Jacob's chest with his hands around his neck. Shifting, Jacob threw his legs up and wrapped them around his friends neck, snapping him backwards. "Jacob, don't hurt him, I don't need him crying later on that his back hurts." The girl snarled. "Calm down Leah, stop being a wench." One of the other males growled. He had really short cropped hair and fairly large muscles. Leah rolled her eyes. "Since when are you the boss of me Jared?" she hissed, "Since he was here before you, Leah." The man next to him taunted in return. "Stay out of it Paul!" She clenched her fists and moved forward._

_"Both of you knock it the hell off!" Jacob boomed. We looked back at him. He was standing now. The little one was rubbing his back. "You could have given me a warning you know." he grumbled. "Sorry." Jacob shrugged. "Lets go get our table and food before too many people come in. We don't need them gawking at Mayella." They all nodded except for the girl, Leah._

_We walked across the cafeteria -which was practically empty- to a table in the far back, the farthest to the right, the exact opposite side of the row of tables. They all claimed their usual seats and I was left trying to figure out where to sit. Naturally I was sitting next to Jacob, but did I want to sit next to The little one or one of the other boys. The other really tall, Lanky almost nerdy looking one. "Ok, Mayella, as promised, I'm introducing you to my friends. First off, that right there, is Jared." He pointed to the tall muscular one with short hair. He was wearing a muscle shirt and jeans. Insane, just like Jacob. Smiling, he reached forward and held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you," He said courteously. I took his hand. It was lost in his large hand the moment he wrapped his fingers shut. He shook it lightly. "It's nice to meet you too." I replied blushing. Like Jacob, his skin was hot. "Next, is Paul." He pointed to the one standing next to Jared wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He smiled, "I'm not going to be a sappy, proper prince like Jared. How ya doin'" He chuckled shaking my hand. I giggled. "I'm doing good." When he pulled back, Jared was glaring at him. I laughed. "Third is Embry, he was one of my first friends." The nerdy looking one smiled, "She's cute Jake, you get her for me?" I blushed. Jacob snorted, "Not on your life bud." Everyone laughed except Leah. "Fourth is Quil, he was also one of my first friends." Quil was the third shortest and pretty muscular. He wore a muscle shirt with smaller straps. It hugged his body tightly showing off his abs. "Nice to meet you," He smiled winking. I smiled in return. "Fifth is little Seth." Jacob pointed at the little one who attacked him. He was wearing a short sleeve Polo and jeans. He had a hoodie wrapped around his waist. "Sorry for scaring you," Seth chuckled. "It's ok, I thought you were one of the ones who hated him. I...didn't want him getting hurt." I looked away. Seth's eyes lit up. "You're Jacob girlfriend?"_

_I could feel the blood rush to my face. "N-no! I just...I just didn't want to drag him to the nurses office!" They all laughed. I crossed my arms and scowled. "She has a bad attitude." Paul hooted. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed harder. Jacob slapped his arm around me, "It's ok May, It's not like it's a bad thing you have the hots for me!" He boomed. I pushed away. "Well, If I have the hots for you, then why did you kiss me upstairs." I retorted. His face turned to shock. The others howled with delight. "Oooo, Jacob, we never knew you could obsess over someone other than Isabella!" Jacob looked away. Even though I couldn't see it through his russet skin, I knew he was blushing. "I'm not obsessed. And it wasn't a kiss!" He hollered so that he could be heard over everyone else's laughter. "If it wasn't a kiss, then what was it?" I pressed, crossing my arms in disbelief. A smile on my face. "You wouldn't be quiet, you were screaming!"_

_Embry halfway threw himself across the table, "You had sex with her! You lucky dog!" My eyes snapped open. He pulled back, embarrassment on his face. "No! I did not have sex with her!" He emphasized every word. "Then why was she screaming?" Embry cocked an eyebrow, his smile deepening. "Because you twisted maniac! She got into a fist fight first period, kicked the shit out of Matt Garrison, almost killed some girl who insulted her father and she kept trying to get back in and murder them once I got her in the hall and the only way I could think of quieting her down was to give her mouth something to do other than scream!" The others rolled their eyes much like my parents did when I told them that Jacob wasn't a crush._

_Sighing, Jacob shook his head, "last but probably not least is Leah Clearwater. She is the sister of Seth." I smiled, "It's nice to meet you." I replied, holding my hand out. She just looked at it and then at Jacob. "Can we go get our lunch now?" I pulled my hand away and cocked and eyebrow. She was a bitch! Jacob held up a hand "One more thing, Everyone, this is Mayella Cullen" they all gasped. Embry's smile stretched all the way across his face mirroring Seth's smile. They were all quiet. Looking around Jacob nodded then looked at Leah. "Ok, you guys go on up now, intros are finished." They all rushed up to the line, Jacob was about to run but stopped when he noticed that I was hanging back. "You gonna eat?" He questioned. I smiled, "yeah, I'm just thinking."_

_He cocked an eyebrow and turned to face me. "About what?" He asked. I looked up at him. "About two things that's happened." Jacob tilted his head off to the side. "And those are?" He prodded. I sighed. I turned and faced him. I wanted to ask him about if all he did was kiss me because I was screaming, or if he really felt something for me. So I figured I'd ask the question that bugged me less. "Why is Leah a bitch?" I blurted. Jacob pulled back shocked then started laughing. "You know, there is always that one person in every group of friends that no one likes. You just keep them around to hate their guts. Leah, well, she's kind of one of those people. She's a bitch because that's what she is. Now, the other thing." I hesitated, then sighed. "Why...Why are all of your guys skin so warm? It feels like you all have fevers." Jacob fell silent, the smile disappearing from his face._

_"We don't know why. We all have it, but we're the only kids in school who do." I smiled gently and nodded my head, trying to cover up the concern for my real second question. I guess it didn't work as well. "Something else is bothering you." He whispered. I shook my head. "no, nothing is." I smiled and walked past him. Kids were starting to come down to get in line. "You'd better hurry before the lines get full." I hollered as I began to run. Jacob laughed as he chased after me._

_Catching me as I tripped._

_TWILIGHT_

_Jacob and I decided to skip the rest of our classes. I'm pretty sure we were supposed to be suspended anyway so what was the point? We hung out in the Gym with Embry and Seth. Seth was in a study hall and Embry had asked to go to the nurse. Seth and Jacob were having races back and forth across the floor. They called them pacer tests. They would see how many times they could run back and forth, and whoever lasted the longest would win. The only thing was, they had to touch the other end of the gym before a cd sounded, and if they touched the line on the other end after the buzzer, they lost. They were pretty neck and neck through the entire thing. Man could those boys run._

_Eventually, Seth dropped out, he wasn't even sweaty but he was breathing heavily. Jacob stopped and jogged over to the bleachers where me and Embry sat. "How about you two give it a shot?" He panted. Embry smiled at me, "You want to?" I snorted, "Jacob, you should know what me plus running equals." Jacob laughed. "Oh come on May! You're not that bad!" I snorted again and rolled my eyes, "That's what you think." I started to climb down. I looked around and found a place for my jacket, and hoodie. I looked at the distance I had to run and smiled. All I had to do was stay focused and lift my feet and I'd be fine._

_Grabbing onto the white shirt under my tank top, I slipped it off without having to take the tank top off. The boys all looked at me as if they were vultures waiting to feed. "What are you doing?" Seth finally asked. "Well, I'm going to be running and I don't want to get my clothes sweaty." I replied. Untying my belt I slid it out of the loops and put it with the rest of my stuff. Grabbing my pants button, I undid my pants and pulled them down. I could feel the tension in the rest of the room. I stopped halfway down my butt then straightened back up. "Uh...I was wondering. My underwear is long enough to be shorts so...can I...you know." I could hear them gasp. I looked back at them. They were shocked. Their bodies were rigid. I could tell they were blushing. I smiled. "Please?" Jacob stepped forward. "How far down do they go?" He questioned, clearing his throat. With my hand I demonstrated. They were like little boy tidy-whites. The little boy shorts that were famous amongst girls. They looked exactly like shorts._

_Jacob gasped and nodded his head. I cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "By any chance, is this the most naked you guys have seen a girl?" They all started stuttering, trying their hardest to come up with some kind of story. In return I just laughed. "Wow, do I feel Privileged." Grabbing onto the belt loops of the pants, I hiked them down and slid them over the boots. Folding them up, I adjusted the legs on my undies so they were lower. They were usually right up my ass when I took my pants off._

_Embry got off the bleachers like a robot, his body stiff as a board. I smiled as we chose our spot on the floor. Smiling, I touched his bare arm, his hot skin burning under my fingertips. His breathing came in short gasps that made his muscles tense. "Don't go to hard on me." I whispered to him. The way he practically slouched made it look like he melted. I chuckled and assumed the position that I had learned in track. Believe it or not, I was actually in track once. I was clumsy as hell, but I still won trophies._

_The cd ran through it's introduction and the first buzzer sounded. I kicked off. I kept my breathing steady working from a jog to running. A few minutes passed by. I hadn't tripped yet! I closed my eyes as I felt my heart pound in my chest. I knew something was going to go wrong. Something terribly wrong was going to happen. I could feel it from my Goosebumps. I felt my breathing start to uneven which I knew wasn't good. "126! You're doing great Mayella!" Jacob called from the side lines. 126! I had done all of that in what felt like such a short time? I opened my eyes and saw that I was neck and neck with Embry, his face drenched with sweat. Unfortunately, that was all that was drenched in sweat on him. On me, my shirt and "shorts" were soaked. My hair dripped down my back. I hadn't noticed how badly my chest was bouncing, and that's when I noticed that my bra had snapped earlier on. Reaching the line, I dug down, grabbed my broken bra and ripped it off myself. I threw it to the ground right as the next buzzer sounded, the one telling us to kick off. I was trying my hardest now. My legs hurt and so did my lungs, that's when I saw him. A boy was standing in the doorway to the gym, his skin was white, like my fathers. He was beautiful. The smile on his face was enlightening. That's what distracted me. I went to kick off the line but as I swung my foot forward, I stepped wrong. I went down, a snapping noise echoing off the walls. I continued to slide across the floor due to the sweat and smashed into the wall. My face hit the padding, my vision flashing red yet again._

_A chorus of voices screaming my name echoed through the gym. Jacob's was the loudest. "Is she dead!" Seth cried. Only two sets of footsteps could be heard running to me. Seth and Jacob? Embry was probably already by my side. I felt hot hands on my neck, "Did she break it! Did she break it!" Seth repeatedly screamed. "Shut up! I don't know do I look like a fucking doctor!" Jacob screamed in reply, "I heard something snap though!" Seth whined, "That was before she hit the wall." Embry replied. They all sounded panicked. "That means something else on her's broken. Ah shit! I'm going to have to drive her home and explain this to her parents." Jacob's hands left me. "Is every thing ok?" I heard a worried voice. It was smooth and attractive, it numbed the pain in my head. It seemed like just the sound of his voice was comforting me more than Jacob's touch, especially seeing how everywhere Jacob touched me, the pain in the neighboring area would flare to the spot. Right now, it was my head._

_"Go away!" Jacob hissed. "I am just wondering if she's ok!" The voice said calmly but in a slightly raised voice. "We don't need your kind getting in the way!" anger started to flare. "Jacob..." I mumbled. I heard a sigh of relief, "Mayella, you're ok. I'm taking you home now." I went to shake my head, my spine flaring up like fire. The pain caused me to scream. I started to thrash around, my head and shoulders staying pinned to the floor by Jacob. "Mayella hold on." Jacob whined. All of their voices started at once. Suddenly Jacob's voice cut through them all with a harsh bark "SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE FUCKING UP MY CONCENTRATION AND YOU'RE HURTING HER MORE!!" They all fell silent. Suddenly I felt Jacob's hands leave my neck, followed by the sound of him hitting the floor. His hands were replaced by cooling stone that numbed all of the pain. "Listen to me. Can you open your eyes?" His voice penetrated my head. "Get away from her!" Jacob snarled. "Be silent! I am only trying to take care of the problem that was caused by me!" He hissed slightly back. "Caused by you! What did you do!" A slightly worried chuckle escaped his lips, "I was the one who distracted her."_

_My heart started racing. He knew that my focus was on him when I wiped out. He chuckled again as he laid his hand on my heart, "It is good to know you are still alive...what was her name?" Jacob growled, "It's Mayella, but don't even bother trying to remember it!" My muscles tightened. "Jacob..." I mumbled again, this time in more of a whine. "Why should I not remember it?" The boy asked. "Because you're not staying around her long enough to use it!" He snarled again. "Jacob!" I screamed, my head flaring. He fell silent. My eyes flew open. Seth, Embry, Jacob and the pale boy were all sitting around me, their eyes confused. I groaned. "Jacob...please...he's trying to help." I mumbled, barely audible. Jacob wheezed, sounding like a whimper. The boy smiled. "Mayella, it is good to see that you are conscious." he said lightly. I moaned and returned a smile. "What's...your name?" I mumbled slightly, whimpering as he lightly moved my head checking to see if my neck was broken. "My name is Edward Shawn." he said simply, his hands moving down to my leg. Jacob growled. Moving only my eyes, I glared at him, "Shut up." I grumbled. "He doesn't like me very well, does he." Edward mused sliding his hand down across my knee. "Yeah well, I don't think he likes anyone who isn't like him or has boobs." Edward laughed. Jacob crossed his arms and grunted. "Oh, Jacob don't pout. You know I love you." I replied. Slowly, I reached my arm up and held out my hand. Sighing, he crawled forward and took my hand in his. With a chuckle he replied, "Well, if you love me like you said you do, then how about I come pick you up Saturday and we go watch a movie?"_

_My heart started to race. I lightly tensioned my hand, squeezing his gently. Edward dragged his hand down to my ankle. "I...I don't know. I'm not sure what I'm doing then, but if I'm not doing anything then...yeah." Edward applied pressure. Fire burned all the way up my leg. I screamed. The coldness of his hand disappeared as quick apologies fluttered from his delicate lips. "Indeed, I believe her ankle is broken."_

_Jacob leaned forward so that he was closer to me, "Is anything else on her broken?" I looked down to look upon Edwards beautiful face. He shook his head gently, his fairly long, slightly curly black hair swinging by his ears. His dark eyes hard. "No, nothing else is broken. She might have a sore neck though." Sighing loudly, Jacob pushed his hands under my shoulders, making sure to keep my neck from bouncing around to much, and started to lift me into a sitting position. Scooting over to us, Edward also slide his hands under me and sat me up. I groaned as the pain flared in my back. "Wow, I've never been more embarrassed in my life." I mumbled. Edward chuckled, "Why do you say that?" Jacob slid me across the floor gently and pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around as if he were trying to keep me away from Edward. I struggled so that I wasn't completely covered up by him, "Because, I biffed it and half way killed myself...because I was running." I replied. Edward laughed loudly, his musical voice filling the air. He had a beauty much like my fathers. Perfect._

_Sliding his arm under the back of my knees, Jacob hauled himself to his feet. "Well, that's taken care of, thanks for nothing." Jacob halfway sneered. He started to walk away. I slapped him in the chest, "Jacob!" He stopped. "What?" He asked as if he didn't do anything wrong. "Right now, if it wasn't for Edward, You, Embry and Seth would all be screaming trying to figure out what to do! The least you could do is show a little sincerity." He rolled his eyes. Turning around he said fakely, "Edward, Thank you so much, If I was gay I'd kiss you."_

_He whirled around and faced the bleachers again. "Jake!" I snarled. He ignored me and continued to walk. I reared my head to call over his shoulder, but Edward was already gone. "You know, you really need to work on your people skills." I mumbled looking back at his face. "I don't like him" He replied plainly. "Why not?" I questioned laying my head against his chest. Embry and Seth were still on the other side of the Gym talking amongst themselves. He grunted. "He was looking at you like you were dinner." He almost growled. "Well, I do look tasty." I giggled and pressed my forehead against his jaw bone. "Yeah, but you're my tasty." he replied reaching the bleachers. "According to whom?" I looked at him, my face turning hot. "according to this." He stole a quick glance over his shoulder then crushed his lips against mine._

_My heart started to race as his hot breath burnt the inside of my mouth. I figured that seeing how I was able to make my father's suggestion come true with me getting mad at Jacob, I could make my mothers come true. Reaching around, I wove my fingers through his hair, grabbing a large section of hair, pulling it a hard, but still gently. His lips became more urgent as he pushed me against the bleachers, wrapping my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my mid section and squeezed tightly. I wheezed as his body crushed mine. His tongue threatened to leave the sanctuary of his lips as they parted, but he knew enough to keep it to himself. Sitting me on the bleachers he pulled away, his soft hair slipping in between my fingers. He smiled as he stared at me. "Nice." He gasped. I couldn't speak. My heart was racing to fast._

_Grabbing my pants, he gently rolled up the pant leg on the same side as my broken ankle and gently slide it over, making sure it didn't touch the jeans or was moved at all. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he threw my arm over his shoulder and gently lift me off the bleacher. "You think you can stand on your good foot until I pull up your pants?" He questioned, still catching his breath. "Yeah." I gasped._

_He gently lowered me to the ground. I held onto his shoulder so that I wouldn't fall over. Sliding my jeans up he buttoned them. Grabbing my hoodie and jacket, he picked me back up and started to walk towards the exit. "Where are we going?" I questioned. "Stupid question to ask May." He replied. "You're not..." He looked down at me. My heart stopped. Doom started to fill the air. Seth and Embry started to follow us out but disappeared halfway to the lobby. "How can you do that! I don't want to go home! Not now!" I screamed, panic filling my heart. "May, listen, They can't be that mad at you if you're hurt, so just relax. I'll try to talk to them the best I can, I'll whittle them down and describe what happened. Don't worry." I shook my head. "How can I not worry? When you leave, I'm dead!" He rolled his eyes. He sat me in a chair in the lobby and quickly ran into the office. I was debating on running away before he came back out, but I was sure that I wouldn't get to far and even if I could run, he'd probably be able to find me easily. He knew the school better than I did and people would most definitely tell him where I was. I sighed and tried to imagine how pissed off Bella and Edward would be. The moment I thought of my dad, I couldn't imagine him. The name Edward made me think of the beautiful boy who had helped me. I shook his image out of my mind as Jacob came back out into the lobby a few minutes later._

_"You're allowed to leave and I've also given them a heads up that you might not be in school for a few days." I looked at him confused. "Why won't I be in school?" I questioned. Sliding his arm under my legs again, he picked me up and made his way to the door. "Because, you hit your face pretty hard, you could end up with a concussion." He replied._

_He walked me out to my truck and wedged me into the passenger side seat. He buckled me in then went around to the other side. It was no longer icy out. It was about 72 degrees and rainy. Hauling the door open, he climbed in and looked at the ignition, "where are the keys?" He asked smiling at me. "I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled them out, not understanding what the smile was for. Sliding the key in, he turned the truck on. It threatened to stall out a few times and the engine screamed louder than someone dragging a fork down a porcelain plate next to a mega-phone, but otherwise, Jacob knew the truck like the back of his hand. I stayed fairly quiet during the slow ride home until Jacob broke the silence. "Why are you so tense?" He questioned. I looked at him. He wasn't beautiful. He wasn't ugly either, but, he wasn't beautiful. Handsome was more like it. I shook my head. "I'm going to die, that's why." I muttered._

_He pulled off into a driveway and shut the truck off. That's when I noticed I was home. Leaning over, he grabbed my hand and placed it on his cheek. I looked deep into his dark eyes and stared at him. His lips were pursed gently, a smiled tugging at the corners. "No, I don't think you will." My breath started to lose it's steadiness as he moved in closer, his lips coming closer to mine. "Yeah...I will." I replied, preparing for the kiss. Rolling his eyes he pulled away. "Jesus May, they aren't going to kill you!" He practically screamed. I didn't know why he was getting so mad. "How do you know that?" I questioned quietly. "Because! You didn't do anything wrong! It was me!" He almost slammed his hands against the steering wheel._

_The front door to the house opened and in the doorway was Bella and Edward. I looked away from him and groaned. "You better start picking up some lines now, because we have no more time to talk." Forgetting completely that I had a broken ankle, I screeched the passenger side door open and went to step out. The moment even a little bit of pressure was put onto my ankle, I screamed and threw myself down to the ground. Unfortunately, there was a puddle there, and it wasn't on cleared off cement either. It was a rocky part of our driveway. I started crying as I bite my lip. Jacob ran around to that side of the truck to help me, but my father beat him there, shoving him out of the way with my mother right behind him. "Mayella, what happened!" He howled worried. "She broke her ankle in school." Jacob replied. "No shit Sherlock! You think I can't see that?"_

_"Edward, Stop it! He's only trying to help!" Bella squealed slapping him in the shoulder lightly. Scooping me up, Edward started to carry me inside. "Come on in Jacob." Bella invited, a grim look on her face. My father put me on the couch and immediately started to tend to my ankle. Jacob came in seconds later behind Bella. "How do you know who I am?" Jacob asked curiously. "Mayella was telling us about you yesterday, I'm pretty sure that you are him seeing how you are the only friend she's made so far." Bella cooed. Jacob smiled, "She was talking about me?" My face turned red. "I-I told her that I was sitting with you at lunch today!" I cut in before she could say anything else. She started laughing. "she really does like you. She may not act like it but, she really really likes you."_

_I grumbled and rolled my eyes. "Mom! Shut up!" Looking up at me from his work, Edward added, "Speaking of shut up, we got a call from the school today." My body went stiff. I looked down at my lap, getting ready to work up tears if need be. "What was this about you telling the teacher to shut the fuck up? And calling her a bitch, and beating up a kid, and threatening another student all in the same exact class?" He looked up at me, not a single look of Mercy on his face. "Do you realize that when I was going to school I never did anything like that! Do you realize that getting us on bad terms with that side of the border can make us look bad! Sam was kind enough to let you cross the border, you should be sucking up!" His voice started to raise. "Dad I-"_

_"No! You be silent! This is your second day of school Mayella!" He pulled away. "Dad listen!" He slammed his hands up, "No! You listen to me little lady! If anything else goes wrong, you will be ripped from that school faster than you can say no and you will be put into Forks!"_

_"Dad!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Mr. Cullen, Listen, it's not her fault-" Jacob attempted. "You stay out of this! You aren't a father, so you have absolutely nothing to say in this! I need to teacher her what I apparently thought she already knew!" My father screamed slamming a finger in Jacob's direction. "Would you just listen to us!" Jacob snarled. "No! I won't listen to you, in a matter of fact Jacob! I don't want you hanging out with Mayella ever again! I never want to see you again, so you just disappear now!" Jacob's face scrunched with anger. His body shook wildly. He shoved his hands to the sides of his head. "Why...won't you...listen...you..." Bella moved forward. "Edward! Listen now!" Edward glared at her, "You take their sides!" he snarled. "You're being unfair! Stop it now!" He whirled around and headed for the kitchen. Seconds later the front door slammed shut. Jacob was still shaking, the pressure he was applying to his head increasing. "Jacob..." I whispered. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I squealed realizing that according to my father, I wasn't ever going to see Jacob again. Hysterics started to kick in as my vision blurred behind the heavy curtain of tears. Bella was silent. A soft grunt came from Jacob. I tried to stop myself but only succeeded in making it worse. Jacob sat next to me on the couch and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "Mayella, Ssshhh." He kissed the top of my head. "It's alright, he won't be able to separate me and you." I buried my face in his chest and sobbed._

_He held me like that until my eyes got sore from crying so much. I pulled away and sniffled. Looking up at him, I smiled. Bella was gone, she had gone out to search for Edward. "You done with the water works now?" Jacob said lightly. I nodded, sniffling. "I don't want to lose you." I squeaked. Jacob smiled and hugged me, "Don't worry May, once you have me, there's no getting rid of me." he joked. "so you're like AIDS?" I joked back. He pulled away and looked at me shocked. "I-I guess!" He chuckled nervously. "I was joking." I pulled away from him. He smiled. "Usually people don't use such deadly things in jokes." He laughed. "No, but I was using something you can't get rid of." Again, he laughed, "Yeah, I guess why you used AIDS then."_

_A few minutes later, Bella and Edward walked through the door. "Well, kids, I have good news for you." Bella said sighing. I swirled around to look at her. "What is it?" Edward was still pissed. I knew that that wasn't a good thing to deal with when I had to stay in the same house with him. Sleeping was definitely a bad idea tonight. I needed all of my guard up just in case if something funny came into his head._

_"Well, Mayella, You will be allowed to visit Jacob, but when he's over here and if he ever goes in your bedroom, you must have the door open at all times. When out side this house, you will call us every ten minutes that you aren't in school and give us an update of your status and last but not least, you will only be able to be with Jacob until 6:30 outside this house. When he is here, he is only allowed here until 8." My jaw dropped. "6:30! You can't be serious! Me and Jacob were going to watch a movie Saturday!" I howled, despair almost taking control. "Then go to an early show!" Edward snapped. I fell silent. I turned around so that I wasn't looking at him. Bella was right. She had probably tried to take as much time out of him as possible. 6:30 was probably the latest he would agree on. Reaching forward, Jacob laid a hand on my leg and smiled. "That'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that we can get enough time in before 6:30." I smiled at him. Edward stood up, "If you're going to be doing stuff like that, I'll make it 4!" Jacob looked up at him and glared. "That's not fair sir! You can't hide her from the rest of the world!" Edward pulled away, his eyebrows pulling together. "Hiding?! HIDING! You think I'm hiding her!" He snorted. "It's people like you Jacob Black that I despise! Be thankful I'm even letting you into this house after corrupting her the way you did today!"_

_"Corrupting!' I am thankful! I'm very thankful, but you keep threatening to drop the time to an unreasonable time! I won't be able to talk to her at all except for in school!" Jacob growled. Sneering, Edward barked back "That's a good thing! I don't want her anywhere around your kind!"_

_"Stop trying to shelter her from everything! What will you do when she decides to have a family of her own!" Jacob snarled, his arms shaking. He was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen and the living room. "Oh, I won't mind unless it's with you!" Jacob clenched his fists. "I guess, I'm leaving then." He snarled under his breath. I gasped, my eyes zooming to him. "Jacob...no." he looked back at me. He was wicked pissed with my father. His arms were shaking worse than ever. He was so mad that it almost looked like his face was warping. Not wanting to make him anymore mad, I nodded once. I pushed myself to my good foot and hobbled to the stairs. "Mayella." I looked over my shoulder at him. He was forcing a smile. "Goodnight." I smiled. "goodnight, Jacob." Walking over to me, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. The growling of my father could be heard from the kitchen. "I'm going to kill him!" Edward snarled. I pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you." He whispered looking down at me. I kissed him again quickly. "Do yourself a favor and use the back door." I whispered in his ear. He pulled away and looked at the back door and nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be best."_

_He backed off and headed for the door. "I love you" I whispered as he disappeared out the back door, from my sight. I sighed and turned to face one of my greatest enemies. Stairs._


End file.
